Vehicles such as cars are typically propelled by an internal combustion engine that powers the rotation of wheels to move the vehicle. Other vehicles, such as water vessels or naval ships utilize a power generation device such as a motor powered by gasoline or a nuclear reactor, to rotate propellers to move the vehicle. As another example, toy cars may be powered by batteries so that wheels are rotated.
Medical devices are typically manually maneuvered by surgeons or by robotic arms. Once a medical device is positioned in a person, that device is typically maintained in a stationary position or affixed to a part of a human's body.
Various types of propulsion systems are not suitable for in-body medical applications, such as devices that are small enough to navigate in a human body to fix faulty cells in the body. Wheels, propeller driven systems or like propulsion system may be damaging to cells and tissues. For instance, moving propellers may cut or damage a part of a human body. Also the wheels, propeller or like propulsion system may stop functioning in thicker body liquid or blood or in highly viscous body fluid or body slurry such as snot or interstitial fluid.
A new mechanism for propelling vehicles or devices is needed. Preferably, the new mechanism does not utilize wheels or propellers to push, pull or otherwise move a device. The new device may preferably have a drive system that permits the device to be designed for use in the human body.